


A Lesson In Patience

by myracingthoughts



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Stolen Moments, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: “You really want to play this game?” she’d asked during dinner in a warning tone, low enough not to catch the attention of the others around the table. “You’re not going to like how this ends.”He leaned over, lips brushing the shell of her ear.“I think I have to disagree with you there, sweetheart,” he’d shot back just as quietly. “I have a good feeling about it.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161851
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	A Lesson In Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssimmonsfitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssimmonsfitz/gifts).



> Alright, Dousy crowd, I heard you. Here’s one to help quench the thirst.
> 
> Requested by the lovely @msalyasimmonsfitz on Tumblr.

“I think you need to work on your patience.”

Daniel Sousa was having a hard time piecing together what exactly to say to that, looking like a fish out of water as Daisy Johnson stared up at him through her eyelashes.

They didn’t get many moments like these, stolen between missions, in inns and accommodations halfway across the galaxy. But it afforded them a sort of anonymity, a little wiggle room to try new things, be new people.

And sometimes they explored their roles. _Intimately_.

* * *

“You really want to play this game?” she’d asked during dinner in a warning tone, low enough not to catch the attention of the others around the table. “You’re not going to like how this ends.”

He leaned over, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“I think I have to disagree with you there, sweetheart,” he’d shot back just as quietly. “I have a good feeling about it.

And he’d continued, riling her up until she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to splash some water on her face in an effort to even think straight. The teasing touches, drifting up and down whatever bare skin he could find. Lifting the hem of her dress under the table, poker face firmly in place. It was hard to get those images out of her head, all those breathy suggestions flashing in her brain every time Daniel looked at her a certain way.

And as much as Daniel Sousa wanted to assume the rest would go _his_ way, Daisy Johnson rarely went against her word.

It was a mess of limbs and mouths as they burst through the hotel room door. His hands had been between her legs since their empty elevator ride, mouthing her neck and pressing her up against the wall. Sousa was always straight to the point. A one-track mind.

But the truth was, _Daisy_ had been wet and itching for this since his whispers started in her ear downstairs. The ones that forced Daisy to school her expression in the middle of dinner, hiding a devious smirk behind a champagne flute while she pretended to pay polite attention to the conversation at hand.

Whatever they had between them tonight, it was electric.

Nipping at her neck, Daniel effortlessly slid her out of her dress, worn and calloused hands mapping the lines of her body. A pool of silk sat just past the threshold, long forgotten as they ambled towards the bed. Daniel seemed to breathe her in, every moan and hitch in her breath as they undressed each other in the entryway of their hotel room.

“Daisy.”

She’d already stripped him of his shirt, fingers trailing down his chest, tracing his abs appreciatively. They drifted over his waistband, sending goosebumps across his skin, cock already straining against his pants. When Daisy’s hands flew to the button, and his eyes fluttered shut at the thought alone.

But it was the clink of his belt buckle that snapped Daniel’s eyes open, staring down at her pulling the leather out of his belt loops in a light shade of disbelief.

As if that hadn’t been surprising enough, she watched his reaction carefully as she gathered both of his wrists between them, wrapping the leather around them, looping the band and pulling it through. Just tight enough to keep him in place— to keep _her_ in control.

“You were serious about the patience thing, huh?” he murmured, watching her eyes light up.

Bravado firmly in place, Daisy’s lips slid easily into a smirk, “I think you might need some help not getting too carried away.”

It was a flimsy pretence, but he wouldn’t call her on it. Not like this. Not with his beautiful girlfriend staring up in him in nothing but a few tiny pieces of lace. He was pretty sure the word ‘no’ wasn’t even in his repertoire at this point. She could have asked him anything, and he’d have a hard time saying it, with his eyes distracted and drifting over the peaks and valleys of her body.

The ones he _couldn’t_ touch— and somehow that made it better.

All the actions he wouldn’t be able to take tonight flashed before his eyes, but something about the way she looked up at him seemed to make up for it. It was a gamble, but one he was willing to take— willing to trust for. Because, sure, he’d had a little experience on the other side of this equation, but this power dynamic was new to him.

And he was all for new experiences.

“Is this what counts as a lesson these days?” he asked in a breathy chuckle, lifting a brow.

But Daniel didn’t question her past that, wouldn’t try to stop her. He was already rock hard below where his belt had been, and she’d barely touched him.

Clearly, Daisy had his attention, and Daniel was all too keen to find out exactly where it would lead.

“You’re not fooling anyone. _I_ know that bondage isn’t exactly a modern-day invention. Don’t play coy,” Daisy huffed a laugh, tugging a little harder at the restraint. “And I, for one, think this could be very educational, Mr. Sousa.”

Daisy pulled him closer, front-to-front, as she swung her hips. Teasing, grinding them into his bulge with a smile. Daniel hissed at the contact, dying for that last bit of fabric between them to be ripped away. Stepping out of the rest of her lingerie, she took her time, savouring the low rumble that came from him. Daisy knelt in front of him, dragging down his pants and underwear and watching as Daniel’s cock sprung free.

Once the last bits of clothing were out of the way, Daisy nudged him into position, backing him up until the backs of knees hit the foot of the bed.

“Do I have to teach you about safe-words, or does that concept cross time and space?” she asked before tugging at the belt looped around his wrists and pushing him back onto the covers.

Daniel’s eyes crinkled as he bounced against the mattress dramatically, quickly shimmying himself to the top of the bed. But she was stiller now, standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for his answer.

“I know how to drive, Daisy,” Sousa shot back before clarifying to her confusion, “Red for stop, green for go?”

She huffed a laugh, crawling up the bed to meet him, and he couldn’t help but arch in every taste of friction as she did, thighs on either side of his. Daniel wished he could grab them, sink his fingers into her skin and tug her into place.

But Daisy was in charge tonight.

She dipped down to capture his lips, lingering a little longer than usual before putting on a more serious tone, “Arms above your head.”

The words sent a little shiver down his spine, gears flying into motion. Daniel did as he was told, enjoying the view as Daisy sat on his chest. He snuck a few messy kisses on the bare skin of her arms as she reached overhead, the strip of leather in her grasp. He even managed to arch up to mouth at her pebbled nipples, swirling his tongue around as she finished tying him up.

“Ah, ah,” she warned, pulling away as he settled back against the bed. A brief reminder that she was the one in control tonight. “Now you’re learning,” she quipped, looping the free flap of his belt around the metal rods of the headboard. “I think that’s much better, don’t you?”

Daniel chuckled, “I think it would be _much better_ without pants, but I don’t exactly think I’m in charge here.”

He wasn’t. Daisy didn’t need to confirm it with words, shifting slightly in his lap. She relished in the way his arms strained against the belt, the muscles and veins harsh, even in the dim light as his breathing picked up, coming out in shaky breaths. As Daisy gave him in the briefest glimpses of friction.

“Daisy.”

It was the closest he’d gotten to a whine, a tinge of desperation in the two-syllable name that flicked the corners of Daisy’s lips up. And suddenly all she wanted was _more_.

“Tell me what you want,” Daisy breathed, pressing teasing kisses to the dips of his hip bones, one at a tantalizing time.

There was no hesitation as he choked out, “Touch me.”

“Your wish…”

She wrapped her fingers around the base, stroking tentatively as he watched with bated breath. And before he could even think to ask for more, she licked a line up the curve and wrapped her lips around the head, taking in the way his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Jesus…”

“Mm?” she hummed against his cock, looking up at him through her eyelashes like it had been a prayer to her.

In a way it had been, the kind them exchanged between sheets and screamed to ceilings— her favourite kind.

“You keep going like that, and I’ll be spent before I get to return the favour,” he warned.

Something in the way Daniel looked at her told her how much he missed threading his fingers through her hair, holding her in place with a little tug. Something told her he was missing calling the shots.

“I thought I was in control?” she asked, swirling her tongue around his cock, open-mouthed and messy.

He groaned, eyes snapping shut, the vein in his neck hopping as he ground out, “Sweetheart, I’d much rather come inside you.”

There was more of an edge to his voice now, a need that hadn’t been there before, even in those whispers. Daniel had brought something out in Daisy that he was having a hard time keeping up with— not that he’d ever complain.

Daisy closed the gap between them, caging his thighs between hers as she straddled him. Looking down at a flustered-looking Daniel, pupils blown and licking his lips, she pulled him into a kiss, tugging at his lower lip as they parted.

He knew what was coming next.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” he asked, though the smile never left his face.

Daisy chuckled, “I think you still have a lot to learn, Mr. Sousa.”

She lined him up, hands around his upturned wrists stretching towards the headboard, the only thing steadying her as she lifted her hips and sunk down onto him.

“Dais…” Daniel breathed as he stretched her to the hilt.

She couldn’t help but let out a choked moan as she found her rhythm, circling her hips and listening for the groans beneath her. The slap of skin. The creak of the headboard. The whispered encouragement and praise she could barely make out the words to.

“ _Sweetheart_.”

That one breathy word let her know he was close. The way his eyes snapped shut, face free of creases as he arched against the mattress. The angle sent a jolt through Daisy, and she found herself chasing that extra bit of friction. The fire pooling in her belly was stoking itself, building up into an inferno.

“C’mon. Give me what I want,” Daisy murmured, feeling how tortuously close she was to the precipice.

She watched something flash in Daniel’s eyes back up at her before she could decode it.

In one smooth motion, the belt was somewhere just off the bed, flung off as Daniel gripped her hips, guiding her, holding her upright. Starting to lose sight of up and down, Daisy savoured every thrust, every slick sound of skin on skin as she felt that familiar pressure building.

“You close?” he asked in a low voice as his thumb quickly found her clit. And she knew he was just as close as she was. She could hear the crackle in his voice as he tried not to come, egging her on instead. “C’mon, Daisy. You can come, sweetheart.”

But she crested before she could get a word out, his fingers digging into her skin as she came down to earth, with Daniel spilling into her shortly after.

Collapsed in bed beside him, Daisy flung an arm around his chest before asking out into the room, “Did we learn something tonight?”

She was expecting a happy sigh, maybe a word or two about anticipation and patience.

Instead, Daniel chuckled, “You’re a dirty liar.”

Daisy shot up with a scoff, leaning onto her forearm as her eyes narrowed.

“What?”

Reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, Daniel smirked.

“Your little warning earlier? You lied. I _definitely_ liked how it ended.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> Slightly unrelated: my one-year AO3 posting anniversary is coming up, and I’m writing bonus chapters for some of my completed fics to celebrate. If you are interested in seeing some of my fics get extended, [the link to vote on fics and the full details are listed here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/644454862511325184).


End file.
